BodyGuard?
by Alyssa Tyler
Summary: This is set before Alex is shot in SCORPIA. Alex returns home from Venice and is asked to come into MI6 Headquarters. He goes in and is given a bodyguard. I may not update this story often because I don't get to write often...TITLE WILL CHANGE!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Alex Rider. Though I kinda wish I did. Any character you haven't heard of, I made up.

Summary: This is set before Alex gets shot in SCORPIA.  
Alex returns home from Venice and is asked to come into MI6 Headquarters. He goes in a is given a bodyguard.

A/N:I may not update this story often because I don't get to write often...Need a title for it and any Japanese I have in this chapter has the english in brackets. Oh and I'm Australian so there may be some things you've never heard of in this.

Alex dragged his feet down the deserted corridor

Alex dragged his feet down the deserted corridor. When he got to the door he dreaded he sighed. He pushed the door open and greeted with shouting.

"I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR BLOODY ADGENTS! YOU CAN'T TELL ME I HAVE TO PROTECT SOME STUPID RECRUIT JUST BECAUSE HE IS TOO STUPID TO KEEP HIMSELF OUT OF TROUBLE!"

Alex coughed to get their attention. Alex realised the one who had been yelling was a girl. The girl took quick look at Alex and then she blew up again.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU! AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FIRST ONE YOU DISIDE TO GO AND GET ANOTHER ONE! OR MAYBE THERE IS MORE? MORE PARENTLESS CHILDEREN THAT YOU DISIDED TO TURN INTO SPIES!"

"Will you be quiet Kait?!" That was the first time Alex herd Mrs. Jones' voice so hard.

The girl, Kait, was furious. She glared at Mrs. Jones and sat down with a long sigh.

"Thank you." Mr. Blunt said, "Kait this is Alex, Alex this is Kait."

That was when Alex got a good look at Kait. Kait had waist length chocolate brown hair with crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a green tank top, dark jeans and a pair of flip-flops. But what startled Alex the most were the four painful looking cuts that twisted from her shoulder to the outside of her elbow. The looked like claw scratches. Ya know, from a big cat.

Kait gazed over at Alex, sizing him up. He was wearing black cargo pants and a teal coloured t-shirt.

Kait's eyes widened. "You want me to protect him?" she said.

Blunt nodded.

"Wait a minute. You're giving me a…bodyguard?"

"You should think of it as a partner." Mrs. Jones said.

"No, I'm not, I won't agree to it." Kait said standing up.

"It's too late. You are now protecting Alex Rider wether you like it or not."

"D-did you say 'Rider'?" Kait asked.

"Yes, I did. Why?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"There is no way in heaven and Earth that you can make me look after him."

"And why is that?" Blunt asked.

"Do you not remember who my 'mentor' was?"

"Mentor?" Alex asked

"Yeah, encourage this and try again later that. Ya know a mentor."

"Even if Ian was your mentor that doesn't mean you can't have an inexperienced partner." Blunt said.

"Inexperienced?" Alex questioned. "Who the bloody hell stopped the Stormbreaker virus or shut down Point Blanc or stopped Alexei Sarov before he could blow up half the planet or stopped Damien Cray before he blew up those drug plants meaning him killing half the world or saved all the English kids from Scorpia ?!"

"Even if Alex is as good as he says-by the way I would trust him over you any day-I'm still not having a partner. Do you remember what happened to my other partner?"

"Yes I do and it was a terrib-"

"DON'T YOU DARE PLAY THE SORRY AND INNOCENT BOSS! YOU ARE THE REASON SHE DIED!"

"No we are not!" Blunt said voice louder that usual.

"YES YOU ARE! YOU FORCED US BOTH TO GO ON THE MISSION IN THE AUSTRALIAN OUTBACK. THEN YOU DISIDE TO COME AND RESCUE US WHILE THE DINGOS WERE ANGRY. AND TRUST ME YOU DON'T WANNA TAKE ON ANGERY DINGOS. SO THE DINGOS WERE ATTACING US, ONE OF YOUR HIGHER LEVEL ADGENT CAME ON A QUADBIKE AND HE SHOT ZARA INSTEAD OF THE DINGO. NOT ONLY THAT, HE SHOT HER IN THE HEART!" Kait finally finished with tears rolling down her face.

Blunt sighed, "Can you please do this one for me Kait? Please it will be your last one before you can go back."

"Fine, but no more missions after this. Now all I have to do is make sure that Alex isn't hurt and no one wants to kill him."

"Yes but you won't be staying on the perimeter of his school, you'll be a student in his class."

"So my cover is something like I come from Australia and I'm…"

"You will be an exchange student from Australia staying at his house." Blunt said.

"Australia? Why Australia?"

"She just got off a mission in Australia and she picked up an accent and she arrived from Australia by plane so that would get rid of any suspicion."

"Is that all?" Kait asked.

"Yes, you may go. Alex she will be staying at your house so you will need to show her where it is."

"Sure. Ok. Follow me." Alex said in a bit of a daze and he left the room Kait next to him.

The left the 'Royal and General Bank' and they took the tube to the drop off near Alex's house. They walked the rest of the way making small talk.

"Jack, I'm home!" Alex called out as he opened the front door.

"Alex about time…Whose this?"

"I'm Kait. I'm here to protect Alex," Kait stated.

"No offence or anything but you don't look like you could protect Alex. You sure it's not meant to be the other way around?"

"Yes I'm sure it's not the other way around," Kait sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that-"

"'Tis alright, I get that a lot. 'Tis what makes me one of their best spies."

"They dragged you into it too?"

"Well I had no choice."

"No choice? I swear they wouldn't have that much trouble with any other agents."

"I'm just naturally special," Kait said.

"I'll bet, for them to actually listen to you…" Alex muttered.

"Yes but I've also had years of practice."

"_Years_?" Jack breathed.

"Um…yes…"

"Don't your parents disagree with it, surely they would, I mean you're just a child!"

"My dad couldn't care less and my mum is dead."

"Couldn't care-what do you mean couldn't care less?"

"Yeah, see he works for them as well so he couldn't care less."

"So if you're meant to be protecting Alex what do you plan on doing?"

"I'm an exchange student staying at your house until the threat is over, but I might stay a little longer than that so I can make MI6 angry."

"You'd actually do that?"

"Yeah, I hate 'em so I enjoy pissing them off."

"Right but um if you're and 'exchange student' surely you will be staying a while?" Jack asked.

"Yes…"

"Then wouldn't you have luggage?"

"Yes I probably would."

Right on queue there was a knock on the door.

Jack opened the door and there stood a young adult at about the age of 20. A smile split Kait's face and she ran into the person's arms.

"Hey kiddo," the man said giving her a huge hug.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a kid anymore!...I'm a teenager." Kait finished lamely.

"Even still you're my baby sister."

"I'm _not _a baby!" Kait exclaimed.

Alex coughed.

"Oh right. Alex, Jack this is my big brother, Luke. Luke this is Alex Rider and Jack." All shook hands and Jack invited Luke into the sitting room.

"Alex is the reason I'm here"

"But I thought that the Down Under one would be your last one before you head back."

"So did I but then I decided 'Hey I could piss them off major with this mission.' So here I am."

"Nice, well Jade asked me to give this to you when she found out you were being an exchange student." Here he passed her a small yellow, grey and white duffle bag. "There's a letter that explains most things but some are pretty self explanatory."

Kait looked up. "You're leaving, aren't you?" Jack, who had been sitting next to Alex, raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I am."

"Where are you going?"

"Laos…"

"WHAT?! LAOS? I thought we agreed no more landmines."

Luke sighed, "I know but one of the units were sent in under false alarm and were captured."

"But you can't go!"

"I have too…"

"That's exactly what Andy said…" Kait said, a tear running down her face.

"Sweetie I know you're scared but as soon as me and my unit get k-unit out-"

"K-Unit? As in Wolf, Fox, Eagle and Snake?" Alex cut in, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah. Why?" Luke said carefully.

"No matter."

"Luke you can't go! Please just sit this one out! Please Luke, please."

Luke just sighed. He then got up, kissed the top of Kait's head, and whispered something in her ear before he walked out the door. A few seconds later they heard a car jump to life and the drive down the street.

"Alex why don't you go and show Kait where her room will be while I make us all dinner."

"Ok." Alex said and led Kait to her new room.

"Right, well, umm…"Alex tried but failed to say something.

"Why don't you go and watch TV or something seeing as I have to unpack."

"You sure you don't want any company?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

So, Alex left and did some studying, preventing him being to far behind in his schoolwork.

* * *

Half an hour later, Jack called them down to dinner. Alex knocked before entering Kait's room to find her sitting on her bed, eyes closed and her feet resting on her upper legs.

"Kait?" Alex asked uncertainly. When Kait didn't answer he walked over to her and was about to give her a soft shove she opened her left eye (the one closest to Alex).

"Yes?" She asked.

"Jack called us down for dinner-" here he checked his watch, "-5 minutes ago."

"Did she really?" Kait asked, "Boy time has flown."

"Well come on then you coming or what?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I mean I may be stupid but I'm not that stupid. Seriously, one time I went to bed, my last meal being at noon, and I woke up at 1 starving, I didn't sleep for the rest of the night and the fact that I had a Geography test that day didn't help."

"ALEX! KAIT! WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG? YOUR SOUP WILL GET COLD!" Jack's voice floated up the stairs. Alex lead Kait downstairs and into the kitchen to see three bowls on the table filled with a red liquid. It was tomato soup.

* * *

When Alex and Kait were ready for bed, Alex walked into Kait's room after knocking. They both sat on a different end of the bed and were taking it in turn to ask each other questions.

"Favourite Country?" Alex asked.

"Hm…Thailand. Languages spoken?"

"French, Spanish, German and of course English. You?"

"Japanese, Sign Language, Latin and English. Favourite sweet?"

Alex paused, "I don't actually know. But I guess it would have to be marshmallows. Favourite band or singer?"

"Well I have a few, I picked them up on my last mission. U2, Colin Hay, Eskimo Joe, Kate Ceberano and The Beatles. Favourite –"

"Come on you two. Time for bed." Jack said standing in the doorway.

They both sighed and Alex got up and went to his room, which was on the other side of the hall.

The next morning Kait woke up at 6:30 as she always did. But unlike the other times she woke up covered in sweat and was panting. Not fun.

Normally she would wake up early so she could do last minute homework. Instead of rushing to get up, she waited until it was seven before getting up. She picked out her clothes and she took them into the bathroom. She had a shower and got changed into the loose black pant and the rusty orange ¾-length shirt she had picked out earlier. She went downstairs and after looking through many cupboards and draws, she sat down with a bowl of Cornflakes and a cup of pineapple juice. When she was half way through her bowl, Alex came into the kitchen, still in his pyjamas.

"M-mo-ornig," he yawned.

"Good morning." Kait said cheerfully.

"You did realise that my school has a school uniform."

"Yeah, but were am I going to get a girls uniform?"

"…Good point."

At 8:30, Alex set off on his bike while Kait set off on her rollerblades. They were riding/skating at the same speed.

"Kait, just so you know, I disappeared form Venice a couple of weeks ago and no one has heard from me since. So a lot of people will be surprised to see me let alone finding out there is an 'Australian Exchange student' staying at my house."

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll work something out."

They arrived at the school at 8:40. Alex got a lot of weird looks from his peers as he rode his bike to the bike racks. Kait slipped her feet out of her rollerblades and put a pair of sandals on. Alex led Kait to the office. After everything was sorted out, they headed out to the first lesson of the day. Strangely enough, it was history, Mr. Grey being a sub-teacher. Sure, he had seemed relieved to see Alex was ok, but he was still annoyed, and you could tell by looking at his face every time he looked at Alex.

After sitting through the painful double, Tom caught up with Alex. They all had a language class. Kait left, already knowing were her next class was because of her passing it to get to history. Even still, it didn't stop her from being late. She carefully knocked on the door.

"Aaa. Ohiyou gozaimasu (Good Morning)." A friendly voice said as the door opened.

"Ohiyou gozaimasu. Watashi wa Kait desu (Good Morning. My name is Kait.)."

"Please come in and find a seat."

"Hai, sensei (Yes, teacher/Ms)."

"We were just talking about our families."

"Aaa, kazoku (Families)."

"How much Japanese do you know?"

"Depends."

"Well could you tell us about yourself?"

"Hai (Ok)." Here Kait stood up and walked to the front of the class. She closed her eyes trying to remember the words. It was a while since she last spoke Japanese. "Ohiyou gozaimasu. Watashi wa Kait desu. Juu-yon sai desu. Kazoku wa san-nin desu. Chichi to ani to watashi desu (Good morning. My name is Kait. I'm 14 years old. There are three people in my family. My dad, older brother and me.)." Kait said in fluent Japanese.

Everyone looked at her weirdly. "Did I say something wrong?" She pondered aloud.

"Oh no my dear, it's just that no one in this class can speak as fluent or have the right accent as you."

"Well I'm flattered but my old teacher made sure that everyone was up to scratch in our language."

The rest of the day continued like this, Kait asked to show the teachers her skills in their subjects. When they were finally let out at the end of the day Kait met Alex at the bike racks. Next to Alex was Tom.

"I don't think I got to introduce you before," Alex said. "Kait, this is my best mate, Tom. Tom this is Kait."

"Nice to meet you."

"How do you keep up with Alex if you go home together?" Tom asked.

"Easy," Kait said opening her bag and pulling out her pair of rollerblades. She strapped them on around her feet, "but the question is wether you two can keep up with me." With that, she skated five meters away before turning around and she smiled. Both boys got on their bikes and pedalled after her. Seeing this she squeaked and skated away following the path she took to school that morning with Alex. She slowed down deciding to let the boys catch up. When they finally caught up, they were closer to the house than Kait thought.

"Kait, Tom is coming over to help me catch up on my homework so we'll be doing homework for a while."

"Yeah, ok, I'll find something to do. Remember I'm only a yell away."

"Yeah, I know."

Kait got an evil grin on her face. "Race ya! ...Go!"

Kait skated off leaving the boys in a slight daze. They quickly got over that and rode after Kait. Kait skidded to a holt as she turned into the house property. She walked up to the door the best she could with the blades still on. She carefully opened the door and she slammed it shut, turning the key in the lock as soon as the door shut. The boys were locked out. Kait took off her rollerblades and placed them by the door.

"Kait, Alex? Is that you?" Jack's voice came from the kitchen.

"It's me Jack! I locked Alex and Tom out!"

"Nice. Well I'll just have to ignore the door when someone knocks on it."

"Yep."

"Kait you are in so much trouble when I get in the house!" Alex's voice said from the other side of the front door. Kait jumped about a foot in the air before taking of up the stairs and into her room. She barricaded the door with everything she could. 2 minutes later, there was pounding on her door.

"Kait open up!" Tom said.

"No!" she replied.

"Please Kait, Alex is downstairs being told off by Jack because he climbed through the kitchen window when the door was unlocked."

"Yeah but Alex is weird."

"BOO!"

"Holly #!" Kait fell from her position on her bed and landed on the floor. "Alex! Don't do that!"

"That's what you get for locking me out of my own house."

"You got in through the window didn't you."

"Yep. Now, to discuss the whole locking-me-out-of-my-own-house issue."

Kait took a step back and opened the door. The door didn't move very far because of all the stuff in front of it. She quickly moved as much as she could out of the way and then she tugged at the door. It swung open.

Tom who had gotten bored had been leaning on the door so when it swung open he fell backward and he landed on his bottom. Kait stepped over him swiftly.

"Nice," she said and then she bolted down the hall, down the stairs and when she fond Jack she hid behind her. Seconds later Alex came crashing into the room, Tom coming in at a slower pace than Alex. Jack sighed and stood up. She reached behind her now vacant chair and pulled Kait up. She then pushed Kait in Alex's direction. Kait looked betrayed.

Alex positioned himself in the ready stance. Kait stood in the exact same stance. Alex made the first move, aiming a punch at Kait's head. Kait blocked it with her forearm and then she twisted her hand faster than Alex had expected and she latched her hand onto Alex's forearm, from here she twisted Alex's arm making him bend his knees. Kait tightened her grip as Alex sunk lower to the ground. When his knees finally made contact with the wooden floor Kait wrapped her unused arm around his neck, putting him in a headlock. She let go of his forearm made it into a fist and proceeded to give him a noogie. Alex's arms were flying around trying to get Kait off of him. Finally, Jack pulled Kait away from Alex. Alex stood up. He rubbed his head with the palm of his hand. Tom was laughing; the doorframe was supporting him. Alex glared at Kait who smiled at Alex sweetly.

"Alex don't you have homework?" Kait said innocently.

"Um… no." Alex replied but walked over to Tom and pushed him off the doorframe. For the second time in 15 minutes, Tom landed on his bottom. Tom stood up and both went to Alex's room talking as if nothing had happened.

Both Jack and Kait looked at each other before muttering, "Boys."

Kait walked up to her room and slammed the door when she entered. She searched through the bags that had arrived today while she was at school. She found her laptop and hoped against all odds that Jade had remembered to pack her CDs. And there in the corner of one of the bags was a small collection of CDs. Kait smiled. She took the first one out. The 'Moulin Rouge' soundtrack was first, then was Eskimo Joe , then came the two Colin Hay discs, then the Kate Ceberano discs, then 'The Beatles', then U2. She took one of the U2 CDs out and put it in her computer drive once the computer had been booted up. Soon one of her favourite U2 song was coming out of the laptop speakers. It was loud but not loud enough for it to be heard by Alex and Tom who were in Alex's room across the hall. The song was 'Miracle Drug' from U2's latest album, 'How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb'. Kait didn't know how long she was sitting there, on her bed reading The Dark is Rising, while listening to music. She didn't hear someone knocking one her door, nor did she notice the door open. But she did feel someone's eyes on her so she looked up. There in the doorway stood Alex and Tom. She raised an eyebrow at them.

"Can I help you?" She questioned.

"Who is this?" Tom asked.

"You've never heard of U2?"

"U2?"

"Yes."

"Anymore small amount of information you wanna give us?"

Kait sighed. "U2 is an Irish band. The main vocalist is Bono, the guitarist is The Edge, the drummer is Larry Mullen Jr. and the person on bass is Adam Clayton. The song at the present second is called New Year's Day."

"Bono? The Edge?"

"Bono and The Edge are both nicknames. Bono's real name is Paul Hewson. The Edge's real name is David Evans."

This time it was the boys turn to raise an eyebrow each. "What? My Australian friends are obsessed with U2. So-so was Zara."

"And you actually got to do random things on your mission?" Alex asked.

Kait winced and looked at Tom who didn't seem surprised by Kait being a spy. Her confusion must have shown on her face. "Tom knows I'm a spy and I might have let it slip that you are my bodyguard before when we were talking in my room."

"At least you aren't calling me your babysitter."

"No, I don't think I would ever do that."

"Good, now if you don't have anything else to say I'm up to a really good part in my book that I would like to read so…"Kait said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Actually, we were wondering if you could explain something to us."

Kait signed and sat up. She dragged her laptop from the end of her bed to her lap before she paused her music. She then set it down on the floor and gestured for the boys to come in and sit on her bed.

"What don't you get?"

After half an hour of telling the boys the reasons why their English homework made no scene she asked if there was anything more, she could help them with.

Tom looked at Alex and Alex looked at Tom, Alex bitting his lip slightly.

"We were wondering if you would tell us of some of your missions." Tom said hopefully.

Kait sighed; she knew they would ask eventually. "I don't really go on missions…"

"Right and Tom is older than Jerry." Kait raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry."

"No seriously, after a mission they give me one and a half weeks to recover before they send me back."

"Back? Back where?"

"Sorry can't tell you."

"So you're saying after every mission they give you time before they send you back to some random place for how long?"

"A month."

"So you were meant to be gone to where ever when I came into this."

"I wasn't even meant to go on my last mission, but Zara was stumped, there was no clue, nothing evil going on and then something major happened and she needed backup."

"Couldn't you have just left her?" Tom asked.

"No, you can't leave anyone when you know you are the only one who can do something. The only one that can rescue or save someone." Kait started.

"You can't leave someone when you know that you are their only hope, when you know no one can do anything but you," Alex finished.

"You've been in on of those positions before then?"

"Sort of, MI6 weren't actually helping me and they wouldn't believe me that Cray was evil, so yeah…"

"That was you?"

"Yes…"

"Right well, I never want to talk about my past missions so I doubt you want to, so if we're finished here I can get back to my reading."

"Sure, let's go Tom." The boys got off her bed and left Kait's room. She reached down to her laptop and pressed the play button. The music filled the room. She opened her book to page 135.

The rest of the school week continued like it did on Monday. By Thursday, all of Kait's teachers were sure where she stood among her classmates.

Alex and Kait would work on their homework together in Kait's room and then they would go and get Tom and they would go to the movies or play a small game of sport. It was Friday night when it happened. Kait and Alex just had back from the movies, having seen Tom off. As they started up the stairs, the phone rang. Alex answered the phone.

"Hello?" Alex asked. Kait couldn't hear what was being said but knew it wasn't good. "Tomorrow? sigh Yes I can make it, ok. Bye." He hung up the phone.

"Who was it?"

"MI6, they want me to come in tomorrow."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, you're coming to but you're going to 'secure' the area."

"Fun." Kait said sarcastically.

For Alex and Kait, the time to go to MI6 was to short. Kait had entered The Royal and General Bank with Alex but had stayed on the first floor.

When the person at the front desk got the call from Blunt that Alex was on his way out Kait left the building. She looked up and down the street looking for anything suspicious. She couldn't see anything. She looked back at the main desk and nodded to the person sitting there. She walked to the bus stop that was 5 meters to the left of the door. She wasn't looking at the entrance of the bank when she heard it. The familiar sound of a bullet speeding out of a gun. She spun around to see Alex just outside the bank, blood already streaming out of his chest. People were screaming. Kait ran over to Alex, shoving people who got in her way. She pulled out her cell and dialled Blunt's phone. She quickly told him the situation before she hung up and called the hospital. Kait was frantic. The blood was coming out of his chest where his heart should be. Sirens could be heard from the end of the street and they got louder fast. Finally, the ambulance came and after a very quick word from Mrs. Jones, the ambulance drove away, heading to St. Dominic's Hospital. Mrs. Jones, Blunt and Kait all climbed into a taxi that was hailed by Blunt and they followed the ambulance to St. Dominic's. When they arrived, Kait rang Jack.

The phone rang 3 times before it before someone answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Jack? Something happened."

"What happened?" Jack said sounding nervous.

"Alex, he-he was sh-shot." Kait said the events finally registered.

"Shot?! Where are you?"

"We-being Mrs. Jones, Blunt and myself- are at St. Dominic's. There's nothing you can do right now so I'll call you when we have news. And I think it would be best if you didn't tell Tom."

"Alright. But you have to call me as soon as you get news on his health."

"I will. I promise."

"Look after yourself."

"I will. Bye Jack."

"Bye Kait."

The call was finished.

When the main doctor who had been working on Alex came out of the operating room some two and a half hours later Kait was dosing, her head on Mrs. Jones shoulder. Mrs. Jones was looking at nothing absent-mindedly sucking one of her peppermints. Blunt was reading one of the newspapers the hospital supplied. The doctor coughed. Kait awoke at once and everyone looked at him.

After the doctor-Daniel-confirmed that Alex should be all right, Kait called Jack to tell her the good news. They were aloud to see Alex but only for a couple of minutes. Alex was asleep when they entered. He was pale and all of his scars from earlier missions stood out more and looked a hell of a lot more painful. Tubes and pipes helped him breathe and made sure he was stable. He looked horrible.

When the doctor came in to shoo them out, Kait was crying saying it was her fault. Not even Mrs. Jones could make her see otherwise. Mrs. Jones had to call Jack to come and get Kait. Jack came fifteen minutes later, her eyes red and tear streaks down her face. Jack hugged Kait and rubbed her back trying to soothe the girl. When Kait calmed down Jack led her to the car park and to Jack's parked car. They got home and Kait went straight up to her room leaving the door wide open. She didn't turn her music on; she just went over to the bed and cried herself to sleep. She still blamed herself.

Jack sighed downstairs; this was going to tough. She made herself a coffee and she sat down on the couch. It was 11:30 when Kait came downstairs 2 hours and 40 minutes later. She walked into the kitchen and she came out five minutes later a steaming hot chocolate in her hands. They sat in silence.

"What if he wakes up while I'm at school?" Kait asked finally breaking the silence.

"I'll call the school telling them I need to pick you up and take you to a doctor's appointment because you've been complaining about a stomach ache."

"Will they let you do that? I mean I'm not even related to you."

"You just need to put on a good act."

"I'm a brilliant actor."

"Well, you should head to bed."

"What will be Alex's cover?"

"You can call MI6 in the morning and get Alex's cover."

"Yep. Night Jack."

"Night Kait."

Kait went upstairs dragging her feet getting more tired as she went. When she reached her bed, she had just laid down before she drifted off.

Kait kept to herself the next day-Sunday-. She finished all of her homework even if it wasn't due 'till next Friday. But even the homework couldn't keep her mind off Alex. She was the reason he was in that hospital room. She hadn't checked the streets well enough. She had given the all clear when it wasn't safe. She was the reason he almost died. The pen in her hand had dropped onto the desk in her room and her work was splattered with tears. Jack called Kait down saying someone was at the door wanting to see her. She went downstairs, figuring it was Tom or someone from MI6. She looked up when she reached the doorway. There stood Jade.

"Jade!"

"Hey Kait, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you? Have you heard from Luke yet?"

"Yes I have actually. He should be home by Tuesday, latest."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Awesome, right well…thanks for packing my stuff. Especially my CDs and my laptop."

"Did you expect me to do otherwise?"

"No not really."

"Look Kait, I know what happened with Alex. No wait let me finish. It wasn't your fault. It was the snipers."

"No it was mine. I didn't check the street well enough."

"It wasn't your fault Kait, when are you going to realise that?"

"It was my fault!"

"No, it wasn't. MI6 told me to tell you that Alex won't be at school for a while because he is getting an operation, I think they mentioned his appendix."

"Ok, thanks. Look I've got some Maths homework to do so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah see ya. Bye Jack."

"Bye Jade."

Kait left and went back up to her room and booted up her computer. She then turned her music on. She listened to the music but she didn't take it in, it went in one ear and out the other.

Luke was coming home. That was good wasn't it? Then why wasn't she happy? Why did she feel it wouldn't turn out like she wanted it to? Why did she feel he was going to come back half dead?

Soon the music lulled her to sleep.

_Everything was in black and white, like those old movies. Everything went white for a couple of second; a bang that shook the ground went off at the same time. It was followed by screams and gunfire. Kait saw Andy standing in the middle of his team. He was limping badly and even in the black and white, he looked pale. His group was moving slowly to their base. 20 meters until they reached the base. _

_15._

_10. _

_BANG!_

_The group of five never made it back to base. When the smoke cleared it was obvious that all five where dead. _

"_Kait…………Kait………...Kait. Wake up Kait!"_

Kait woke up with a start, she was breathing heavily and tears were running down her face.

A/N: As I said at the top I may not update for a while. Hope you like it

I'm not fussed if you don't review. Sorry if it confuses you a bit. As I said before I'm Australian and I had never heard a train be called a tube before and even though I'm Australian I use words like neon or flip-flops instead of fluoro and thongs. It really annoys my sister.


End file.
